My Man!
by Divyaa26
Summary: When Your Love is away from You..You Badly Wanna Tell Him How Much You Love Him. Here's a try to express those feelings in words! A Dareya Os! Surely won't like miss this one. Peep in! Thank you. R and R :)
AN **: Hey Friends! Divyaa here :) Back With A Dareya One- Shot This Time. After recieving an outstanding response from you guys on my previous 2 dareya os's I Am So happy to put this one up in front of you guys. Written Straight From Heart :) No Heavy drama , Filmy dialouges Nothing! Simple, Sweet and Straight! Hope You Like it. :):)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **She was sitting on the pane of huge window having a mug full of coffee in her hand. Looking out of the window ; she saw A Couple Passing By happily smiling at each other. Seeing them smile ; She too Smiled. And Thought Of Him.**

 **Since He Had Went To Nagpur for an Important Mission, She Has Missed Him Badly , Every Minute , Every Second Of Her Life!**

 **And Why She Should Not Miss him this bad ; She Loved Him. He too Loved Her Badly.**

 **She remembered the moment When He Told Her About The Mission.**

 _" Shreya, I wanna tell you something.." He Said Taking Her Hand in His._

 _" What? That You Love Me? " She said Sweetly Swaying her beautiful hair which ended right till her shoulder._

 _" No Shreya. Its something serious." He looked at her with utmost sincerity._

 _" What's The Matter Daya? " She asked getting worried._

 _" Shreya..I'll have to go on a mission for nearly a month. " He Said Gathering His courage._

 _She Froze Right Their. A lump of anxiety formed in her stomach resulting in formation of tearr in her eyes._

 _" I Know It Won't be easy for you Shreya to spend these 30 days without me But - " He stopped as He saw the tears in her eyes._

 _" Hey...Don't Cry. Please? Its So Much Difficult for Me too. I Promise I'll Come Very Very Soon. " He Said Cupping her face._

 _She had no other option other than hugging him as tight as possible before he goes to the mission._

 _" Come Extremely Soon Daya. I'm Gonna Miss You To My Life." She Whispered._

 **She Sighed lightly and took a sip of her coffee. She was Just Thinking of Him Day and Night Since He went.**

 ** _... Shreya's POV ..._**

 ** _He's My Man , The Man Of My Life! Sr. Inspector Daya. The Bravest, The Thoughest, The Best. Today When I Think About You ; I Really Consider Myself So Much Lucky..So Fortunate To Have You in My Life._**

 ** _I Still remember how we met and how we started to have feelings for each other. The way you confessed that you love me , I was Just Mesmerized By You! As If You did some kind of magic on me._**

 _ **That Time I Realised That My Life has been Changed forever Now. And It Did Actually!**  
_

 _ **My Days Started To Start By Hearing You Voice As You Call Me to Wish Good Morning ; and My Days Ended With You When You Wished Me Good Night.**_

 _ **If Today Someone Asks Me What Is Care?**_

 _ **\- I Would Say Care Is My Daya.**_

 _" What?" He Almost Shouted._

 _" Daya..Please Calm Down. Its Just A Stupid Fever. " She Said as she was lying in her bed._

 _" Hello? "_

 _" Hello Daya? "_

 _She checked the screen of Her Phone which showed that the phone was disconnected._

 _After Good 10 mins. Her doorbell rang ; She Walked Slowly Towards the door._

 _It Was Him._

 _" What Are You Doing Here? Have You Forgotten That You are sick? " He Exclaimed._

 _" No But - "_

 _" No ifs and No Buts Shreya. Come I'll take you to rest. "_

 _Saying this He Took her to bedroom and Kept Pampering Her whole the day. He Gave medicines to her. He Took utmost care of her._

 _" Daya , It was just a normal fever and you litreally did so many things for curing me.." She said while resting her head on his chest._

 _" It Might Be Just A Fever For You Shreya ; But For Me Its A Really Big and Bad Thing. I Can't See you in any kind of trouble wheater its of health or anything." He Replied Caressing her hair._

 _" Now Sleep ; You Still have some of that Stupid Fever."_

 _He Said While Making Her Sleep and Sitting besides her._

 **She Smiled Remembering that Moment of Utmost Care done by him. She Took her hand and placed it under her chin.**

 _ **If Someone Asks Me , What Is the Feeling Of Being Completely Safe ?**_

 _ **\- I Would Say That Feeling Is When I Am With My Daya.**_

 _" Shreya. You Should Walk Properly In The Place Of Rush. "_

 _" What Happened Daya? "_

 _" There are many of Stupid, Jerk, Wreckless Men in the world outside. I don't want any of them to touch you even by mistake.." he said._

 _The Thing was , Daya and Shreya were on Duty and Were Walking on a crowdy road. She was so engrossed in searching the lady from whom they were supposed get information that she didn't notice the man coming in front of her ; That Man So didnt seem a gentleman , A Jerk! Daya immediately Kept his hand on her shoulder and Protected her giving an extremely dangerous look to that Jerk._

 _From that moment itself He Used to Just Wrap his arm around her and protect her whenever any wreckless man is around her. He wanted to protect his lady from each and every Stupid, Idiot, Wreckless Man Out There._

 ** _You Know What..I Really Feel Completely Safe and Secure Whenever You Put arm around My Shoulder._**

 ** _It is like As If You say to The World " Stay Away From Her , She's Mine. Try To Harm And I'll Kill You. "_**

 ** _If Someone Asks Me, What Is Strength?_**

 ** _\- I Would Say Strength is What My Daya Has._**

 _" Daya...You're Foot Is Bleeding! " Shreya Cried In Pain._

 _Daya and Shreya were out for a day on leave and They Were walking on a beach..She got excited seeing the water waves and Took him with her. He protested saying that it would be dangerous but just for her sake he went along with her and While walking a Piece of glasp pricked his foot and it started bleeding._

 _The Moment Shreya saw the red fluid oozing out of his foot ; she felt a hard pinch in her heart. Seeing him in pain She started crying badly._

 _" Shreya...its okay, don't cry shreya its just a small cut." He said consolling her._

 _She made him to sit and kept crying and crying . He immediately tied handkerchife on his wound and hugged her._

 _" Its Okay..Its Okay. " He said rubbing her back._

 _" It Happend Because Of Me. I'm Sorry." Shreya Sobbed._

 _" No It Didn't. Please calm down."_

 _" Lets Go Home Daya. You Need Rest. Please.." She Said Still Sobbing._

 _" No. We Aren't going home ; We are going ahead for a movie."_

 _" What? "_

 _" Yup. Please lets not cancel our plan shreya. It was just an accident. Come On. Stop cryin. Gimme a hug. "_

 ** _That Day , The Respect I Have For You Just increased Upto The Moon. You Could've shouted on me , you could've prefered to go home ; But You Just Smiled And Continued The Day._**

 ** _I Swear to God When I Saw Your Blood I Was Horrified to Death! I Felt like someone has shot a bullet in My Heart. I regret that act of mine so much because of which you had that injury._**

 ** _It Still Gives Me So Much Pain._**

 **She Kept the mug aside and Took her phone and starred with moist eyes at his picture.**

 _ **If Someone asks Me What Is Love ?**_

 ** _\- I would say Love is My Daya._**

 ** _And Don't Ask Me What Is Life?_**

 ** _\- Because My Life is My Love...Daya._**

 ** _The Small Small Gestures You Did and still Do For Me Are So Important for Me._**

 ** _You Make Me Feel So Special._**

 ** _When You Look at Me With Love and Care ; I Feel Like lots of roses and scented crystals being showered on Me._**

 ** _When You Call My Name - Shreya. I Feel like My Name was just meant to be called By You Only._**

 ** _When You Hug Me I Feel Like World's Each and Every Happiness Is Hugging Me._**

 ** _The Way You Smile, The Way You Talk , The Way You Walk ; I'm Missing each and everything._**

 ** _My Man..._**

 ** _You Are So Special..So Special For Me!_**

 ** _Nothing's More Important Than You for Me._**

 ** _My Faith..My Honesty..My Life..My Heart Everything Belongs to You._**

 **...Buzzzz Buzzzzz...**

 **Her Phone Started Vibrating As she came out of thoughts. She Saw the dialer's name and without wasting a moment swiped the screen to answer.**

 **" Hello "**

 **" Hey Sweetheart. "**

 **" Hmm.."**

 **" Don't Miss Me This Much That I Start feeling This Much restless. "**

 **" You Missing Me? "**

 **" Ofcourse I Am. And I'm Coming Soon. "**

 **She smiled.**

 **" Keep smiling like this. It gives me strength "**

 **" Come Extremely Soon. "**

 **" I Will . My Love. "**

 **" I Love You Daya. "**

 **" I Love YOu Too Shreya ."**

 **And That Conversation Just Went ahead to be Endless.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **" I don't have words to Express,**

 **How Much I Love You And How Much I Can,**

 **I Just wanna tell you,**

 **You're So Damn Special My Man.**

 **The Best period of My Life Began ,**

 **When You Stepped In My Life ,**

 **My Man.**

 **You're My Love , You're My Life.**

 **To Be Forever And Ever With You , Thats My Ultimate Plan.**

 **You mean everything to Me, My Man. "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So This Was it..Liked it? Tell Me Through your reviews.**

 **Till Then Keep smiling!**

 **Thank You!**

 **\- Divyaa26 :)**


End file.
